Unexpected
by ManaHara
Summary: [T-M] - Vampires, especially Purebloods, destroy everything they touch. So of course Kaito doesn't believe the new establish Night Class would make an exception to that known fact, especially their naïve president. However, when circumstances forces the two to work together. He begins to see there is more to Yuki Kuran than he originally thought. -Kaito x Yuki ; KaZe ; Aido x Yori
**[Edit - June 15th, 2016] :** This story was originally a spinoff of **Your Love (Female Kaname x Zero** ) from **chapter 4.** However, I decided that it will not be, due to a new plot I have in mind for it. It will give some hints to the story, but other than that it's completely AU.

This story is about Yuki, and Kaito as well as their growing relationship with each other. It's about how Yuki has to deal with problems as the president of the new Night Class, while Kaito is a teacher in training and a hunter as well.

Before you read this. All you need to know is this: Kaname is a **female**. Kaname, and Zero have had a past relationship, but it's over after they went their separate ways when Rido was killed (much like Zero and Yuki in the canon plot). Kaname has a child, and revealed her to Zero when they meet once again. Ai is his child (I am aware that is Yuki and Kaname child in the canon, but in this Ai is Zero and Kaname). Zero and Kaname are working together as the leaders of the vampires and Hunter Association to create peaceful era for everyone (mostly for their child Ai.). Yuki went back to Cross Academy to reopen the Night Class as another step towards that peace coexist between humans, and vampires.

I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy~

 **Story Contains** : Bad Grammar and Spelling, AU, Female Kaname, Swearing, Possible OOC (Out of Character ), Manga Spoilers (For those that only watch the anime), Angst, Lemons, Hurt and Comfort, Tsundere Hunter and Naïve Pureblood, Romance, Drama (Lots of it), Dark Past, Family feels, KaZe (Kaname x Zero), Mentions of Zeki (Zero x Yuki) and Yume (Yuki x Kaname), Mention Yuri (Girl x Girl love), etc.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or it's characters. That all belongs to the lovely Matsuri Hino-sama.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Unexpected**

 _-Chapter 1: First Impression-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Cross Academy - Kaito_**

He couldn't believe what he is hearing. Cross is allowing the Night Class to once again be establish at this school. He has to be out of his mind to think such thing, considering what's been happening the past few weeks. A few hunters are being bitten, and forced to kill noble vampires by a Pureblood. Not that he care if vampires died, but the hunters that are bitten killed themselves after they're done.

That is something he will not stand by for.

However, he is forced to continue his training as a teacher, and hunter to protect these students at Cross Academy. Forced by the current president, and next one.

He knew Zero thirst for vengeance as he did, but he didn't entirely agreed with what his allies propose they should do: interrogate all the Purebloods. It is obviously done by a Pureblood. So why not interrogate those filthy creatures.

But no, instead Zero is agreeing to the suggestion made by the leader of the vampires, Kaname Kuran.

In all honesty he would think Zero has gone crazy to even think of working with a Pureblood. However, Kaito is well aware of the past relationship the Kaname and Zero once had together. But now it is strain. Though that doesn't explain why they're working together if one was curious on the matter. He knew the reason why. It's for their daughter that Zero supposedly has with her.

Kaito didn't believe it, but Zero did confirm it is true. His daughter, Ai Kuran, is currently being kept inside the Kuran manor, which Zero frequently visits every so often. Zero doesn't realize that he is just sucked back into that Pureblood's game.

And now her sister is here at this school, and is the reason why the Night Class is coming back.

"Yuki Kuran." Kaito said as he stare down outside from the window in the classroom. He watched a group of vampires walking around. Two of them he knows that are Kaname's underlying, Akatsuki and Ruka. Both of them are leading the group. Probably from their master's order to protect her sister. However, the Pureblood is no where in sight. "It is better than Kaname Kuran. I cannot see what that moron saw in that woman... Her kind is not welcomed here."

 _"Pleasure to meet you, Takamiya-sensei."_

His eyes narrow at the sight of her smile when he first met her. Cross force them to introduce each other in his office. He could never understand why Purebloods do that, or vampires in general.

Pretend to care.

Pretend to be _human_.

"Demons in disguise. They should just accept their nature instead of pretending to be what they aren't." Kaito said as he walked away from the window, getting tired of seeing the façade these vampires are playing. It's truly disgusting.

He could never see how Zero is taken by Yuki, along with the other Kuran. He is aware she used to be human due to her mother using her life to turn her into one. Then she was raised by Cross, and Zero saw her as sibling for awhile. From what Kaito has heard due to reports, and his master.

However, once a Pureblood.

Always a Pureblood.

She is a fine example of that.

He tapped his papers from his students against his head. He isn't going to look forward into grading these later today, but he is looking forward to the patrol during nighttime. Now that there are vampires here on the campus. He is most definitely going to give them a living hell for ever setting foot on this land again.

"Takamiya-sensei!" He stopped in his tracks as he frown at the very person he was just thinking about. Yuki ran towards him, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"I'm not your teacher. Give that to Yagari, vampire." He said as he was about to walk away until she stood in front of him, and held the paper in his face. "Are you deaf? I said-"

"It's not mine. It's Yori-chan." He raise a brow, and took the paper to look at the name at the top. _Sayori Wakaba_. "She asked me to deliver it to you, since she is sick today."

If he recall that's the human friend that is friends with her. He wondered if the girl is aware of what she is. If she is, does she fall for the same lies Zero has as well? _'It seems the Kurans keep getting more popular with these humans and hunters.'_ He thought bitterly.

"Good, now move. I have papers to grade, and I don't have time to deal with you." He put the paper on top of the others, and walked around Yuki.

"You're just like Zero." He heard her say, making him stop walking, and scoff at her for saying such a thing. He is most certainly not like him.

"No, I'm not an idiot like Zero." Kaito flatly points out, not holding back the coldness in his tone. "That moron is a hypocrite. He claims he'll kill all Purebloods, but yet he is in love with one."

Yuki frown at him for saying such a thing, especially about her elder sister. "I don't understand you hunters. Not all vampires are bad as you say they are." She said, obviously trying to make him not be hostile around her much. She can quit the innocent act. He sees through it. "We want what you want. Peace."

Kaito laugh at that. Peace? Oh, how ironic coming from a creature such as herself.

He turned to look at her with a glare. "There can never be peace as long as your kind lives." He said with a sneer, remembering the day he had to killed his elder brother. He was turned by the very similar creature that is standing near him.

Yuki's eyes lower, it made Kaito raise an eyebrow in surprise to not see her angry by what he said. She looked almost hurt? No. It was the sympathy look. "You lost someone close to you by a pureblood... that's why you hate us." She said almost in a soft voice. Like a she was reaching out, trying to comfort him.

It surprise him on how sincere it sounded. There was no mockery behind that voice. Pure genuine sympathy. It reminded him the time when Zero talked about her to him. He mention she's the type of person to care for others, regardless who they are.

He just didn't expect her to say that to him.

Kaito's eyes widen for a few seconds, before narrowing down after reminding himself what she is. He mustn't forget vampires use that kindness card to kill their prey. He's not falling for it. "Haven't we all lost someone to your kind."

He walks away from her, not wanting to speak to her any longer. He doesn't want to have her spit more nonsense at him that there could be peace. He deals with that crap from the current President, who is the headmaster at this academy.

 _'I am surprise... For a Pureblood, she is completely naïve to believe that.'_

* * *

 ** _Cross Academy - Yuki_**

She watched him walk away from her. She didn't hesitate to go after him. She has dealt with situation like this before in the past. After all, he is much similar as to Zero. The only thing that is different between them is that Kaito is sarcastic, while Zero is more of a grump.

 _'Still... he had the same look just like Zero...'_ She thought sadly remembering the pain, and agony her friend has went through over the years. She cannot imagine what Kaito been through to have such hate for her kind. A part of her wants to reach out to him, heal that pain that is inflicted on him. Just like she has done for Zero, and her elder sister, Kaname.

She's always been this way. The need to help others, despite who they are. It's what Kaname adores about her.

The kindness Yuki has in her heart.

 _'Maybe... Maybe I can show him that I am different.'_ She thought with a smile. She is going to have to learn to cooperate him, since she would be seeing him more often her on the campus. After all, she is the president of the Night Class.

Well unofficial as Akatsuki, and Ruka put.

"It's not going to be easy, but I'll show him vampires and human can co-exist." Yuki declared with a small smile. She looked out the window to see Akatsuki, and Ruka still looking for her. She quickly darted down the hallway to catch up with her fellow Night class.

* * *

 **A/N:** I won't lie. I am slowly liking the idea of these two. I think it's due to me not wanting to have Yuki be all alone, since I ship KaZe so much XD (though I am a Yume, and Zeki (Mostly) fan as well)

If you're wondering what's their ages are. Kaito is 24, due to being 23 in the canon plot. However, this takes place two years after Rido arc (instead of one year). Meaning Yuki is 18, Zero is 19, and Kaname is 20.


End file.
